


Perfectly Mismatched

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Harry has a sudden shortage of socks.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Perfectly Mismatched

“Luna,” Harry says, staring down into the open drawer, “What did you do with all of my socks?!”

“The Whistling Snordbingers needed nests, and you know they like old socks best,” Luna replies from the heap of blankets on the bed. It’s always about even odds whether she’s up before Harry, bright-eyed and singing, or chooses to stay in bed until well after he’s left for work. Today is apparently a ‘stay in bed’ day.

“I’m...glad to have provided for the Whistling Snordbingers,” Harry says carefully, “but I also sort of need socks.”

“Yes, I know,” Luna says. “I made you some more.” A hand emerges from the blanket-heap and tosses something in Harry’s direction; Harry lunges and catches it, to find himself with a handful of the softest, warmest wool he’s ever felt. He unrolls it to find, as promised, a pair of socks.

They are, of course, in a color combination Harry would never have come up with on his own - one in blue with bright pink polka dots, the other in lavender and chartreuse stripes - but they’re incredibly soft and warm, and when he slips them on, they fit perfectly and he can feel the spells knitted into the fabric, for comfort and dryness and easing pain. He grins down at his mismatched feet.

“Thanks, Luna, they’re great,” he says, quite sincerely.

“I’ll make you more this afternoon,” Luna says, and Harry bends down to kiss the lump of her head beneath the blankets and heads for work, whistling happily, his feet as comfortable as they have ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 23 of the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
